Bésala
by The Alkaeni
Summary: "No hay por que temer, no te va a comer, ahora bésala." Inspirado en la canción "bésala" de la película "La Sirenita".


Kiss the girl.

 **watch?v=ffJUbkZJ2I4 recomendación para su lectura :D**

« _Shalalala don't be scared,_

 _You've got the moon prepared, go on and kiss the girl._

 _Shalalala, don't stop now._

 _Don't try to hide it how you wanna kiss the girl._ »

Era una noche tranquila en Fontana Roja, todos los especialistas estaban descansando en sus habitaciones; sin embargo había uno que no podía conciliar el sueño, el joven de cabellera larga y negra como la media noche tenía un block de dibujo en sus manos, todos los bocetos que había dibujado en el tiempo que llevaba sentado en su ventana reflejaban una única escena en la cual estaban cierta hada de la naturaleza y él besándose. Él no podía hacer mucho más que imaginar lo que pudo haber pasado si la timidez que se apoderaba de él cada que estaba cerca de ella se esfumase…

No podía con ese sentimiento de impotencia. Podía protegerla de todos los monstruos que se le pusieran en frente pero no era capaz de robarle un beso, o de darle uno de los muchos poemas que había escrito para ella. Vaya poeta, no podía ni recitarle un verso a su gran inspiración. Él sabía que Flora se sentía atraída por él, podía ser muy hombre, pero la escuela de artes le habían dado una gran intuición, además de que no era para nada tonto. Él sabía que veía a Flora de una forma muy especial, pero el miedo lo bloqueaba apenas la veía y se cerraba a ella completamente, simplemente no entendía como.

Mientras el joven artista hacía trazos y los borraba, una y otra vez, una serie de imágenes pasaban por su mente. En todas ellas estaba Flora, aunque las escenas que su mente le mostraba eran diferentes entre sí. Algunas eran recuerdos de las veces en las que él se había concentrado con ella por primera vez, ella admirando su arte como nadie lo había hecho antes, él salvándola del monstruo que intentó devorarla durante el más reciente ataque a Fontana Roja, la valentía que existía en sus ojos… el joven se quedó pensando en esos ojos que le hacían soñar despierto… y en lo afortunado que sería si ella aceptase ser su novia.

Y de repente la realidad lo golpeó. Tal vez Flora no era totalmente consciente de la belleza que poseía, pero muchos de sus compañeros especialistas sí que lo eran, y eso le preocupaba. En los últimos meses, muchos de los estudiantes de su curso se habían acercado a sus nuevos amigos para tratar de sacarles, aunque fuese un poco, de información sobre la morena; sus amigos, al conocer la atracción que él sentía por la chica, no daban más información que la esencial (y no es que supieran tanto de Flora, en realidad, él era quien la conocía mejor del grupo de amigos).

Verdaderamente no sabía que iba a hacer si ella decidía darle una oportunidad alguien que no fuera él y ese pensamiento hacía que algo dentro de si se revolviera y hacía que su lado pacífico se dura al demonio. Pero, si lo pensaba fríamente, él no tenía nada de lo que quejarse o motivo para sentirse celoso, porque así era como se sentía, de hecho, no tenía ningún derecho sobre Flora. Debía hacer algo para cambiar esa situación; tal vez no le daría derecho alguno sobre Flora, pero en definitiva, podría sentirse mejor de saber que no se iría con alguien más.

El joven especialista estaba más que decidido a hacer lo que creía conveniente, le confesaría a Flora lo que sentía por ella y lo haría el día siguiente, por la mañana, pues sabía que ella tomaba paseos matutinos por el bosque antes de empezar su fin de semana. La noche había pasado rápido y los primeros rayos del alba empezaban a filtrarse por la ventana, iluminando y dando vitalidad a las rosas blancas que el hada de la naturaleza le había hecho crecer en una de sus muchas visitas. Y fueron los mismos rayos los que le despertaron. A penas abrió los ojos y el joven de ojos grises lo primero que hizo fue arreglarse para 'su' bella hada.

Helia decidió irse en una de las motocicletas, pero iba a una velocidad 'lenta', pues iba pensando en cómo abordaría a Flora y además iba pensando en lo que le iba a decir y la forma en la que se lo diría, puesto que no era su intención asustarla y hacer que saliera corriendo. A pocos metros de Alfea, Helia detuvo su moto; decidió relajarse e ir caminando. Iba admirando el paisaje, no era la primera vez que pasaba por ahí, pero siempre que pasaba por esos lugares el entorno que lo rodeaba lo sorprendía y le daba la inspiración que él buscaba, pero esa inspiración no era nada comparado con el sentimiento y todo lo que Flora le provocaba.

El caballero podía ver los muros de la escuela de las hadas y sabía que a unos metros estaban las puertas del lugar. Sus piernas empezaron a temblar y los nervios se empezaron a acumular en su nuca y por todo su cuerpo; decidió subirse a uno de los árboles y descargar de una forma u otra la adrenalina que empezaba a circular por su sangre. El joven ya estaba un poco más tranquilo cuando la vio salir por las puertas principales de Alfea. La joven iba radiante y una sonrisa soñadora se dibujaba en su rostro, la poseedora de ojos como esmeraldas iba cantando una canción cuyos versos reconocía perfectamente: era uno de los poemas que él le había enviado anónimamente, el detalle le fascinó, ella había musicalizado uno de sus poemas.

Helia estaba tan hipnotizado con la canción de Flora que perdió el equilibrio y cayó del árbol, asustando a la joven que estaba un metro más adelante; para su buena suerte, había caído en unos arbustos, así que sólo se hizo unos rasguños. No se dio cuenta de que la joven todavía estaba cerca, hasta que, al levantarse, la vio frente a él; la preocupación era evidente en su rostro, pero también trataba con toda su fuerza de voluntad no reírse del pequeño accidente que el especialista había enfrentado. Él, por su parte, se incorporó rápido, soltando una maldición para sí mismo por el mismo incidente. Apenas el especialista se incorporó, el hada empezó a examinarlo para asegurarse de que el chico no se hubiese lastimado. Una vez terminada su inspección, el chico no supo qué hacer y se decidió a acompañar a la chica.

Y así, ambos pasaron la mañana que pronto se convirtió en tarde y ambos platicaron por un largo tiempo, jugaron y compartieron muchos de sus intereses. Ambos estaban sorprendidos por lo bien que fluían ambos al estar juntos, ninguno se había dado cuenta de lo bien que congeniaban hasta ese día. Por la mente de ambos, el mismo pensamiento pasó: Uno complementaba al otro en los pocos aspectos en los que ellos habían compartido y estaban seguros que así sería todo si ellos decidían profundizar la aparente relación de amistad que ellos llevaban.

Después de un largo, largo tiempo, la noche sorprendió a los jóvenes que estaban pasando día fantástico y ya debían volver a sus respectivas escuelas. Helia suspiró con pesar, no quería separarse de Flora, había pasado un increíble día con ella y no se creía capaz de separarse de ella pues ya había logrado hablar muchísimo más de lo que alguna vez, en el poco tiempo en el que la había conocido, habían hablado.

Helia escoltó a la morena a Alfea, sabía que la chica era perfectamente capaz de defenderse sola, pero no quería separarse de ella, al menos no en ese momento. El camino no fue incómodo y silencioso como él pensó que sería, en realidad, fue bastante interesante para él. Había logrado hacer que Flora se sonrojara un par de ocasiones, haciendo que él se derritiera aún más por la joven que iba a su lado. Mientras ellos caminaban, Helia tomó a Flora de la mano, haciendo que su rostro tomara un color rojo intenso, eso le pareció tierno y la felicidad empezó a embargar a Helia cuando ella no separó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él.

Lo que quedó de camino, se fueron tomados de la mano y conversando. El cielo nocturno mostraba a las estrellas brillando y la luna estaba en su esplendor y fue en ese momento en el que Helia se dio cuenta de algo que debía hacer, debía hablar en ese momento o arrepentirse porque no encontraría una oportunidad igual en mucho tiempo. La duda de si Flora le correspondía pasaba por su mente cada que juntaba el ánimo necesario para confesarse con ella y eso hacía que las palabras salieran.

Y fue cuando una idea casi perfecta cruzó por su mente.

El especialista se detuvo de repente, haciendo que Flora se detuviera un paso adelante (pues seguían con las manos unidas). Helia soltó un pequeño suspiro y haló a flora hacia sí, uniendo sus labios con los de ella una vez ella estuvo lo suficientemente cerca. Al principio, y por la sorpresa, Flora se quedó paralizada, pero cuando sus instintos le recordaron lo que Helia estaba haciendo, se dejó llevar sin musitar molestia alguna. El beso que empezó desesperado, tomó un ritmo lento y apasionado; ambos se transmitían mucho de lo que habían escondido por el tiempo que llevaban conociéndose.

Cuando finalmente se separaron, los jóvenes siguieron caminando hasta que por fin llegaron a Alfea. En las puertas de Alfea, Helia se despidió de ella con un pequeño beso en la mejilla, haciendo que ella se sonrosara levemente. El chico estaba ya un par de metros alejado de Alfea, cuando se dio media vuelta y regresó con Flora para besarla nuevamente, definitivamente no le molestaría para nada besarla cada que la viese. Cuando se separó de ella, juntó su frente con la de ella y en un susurro le dijo, por fin lo que tanto le había costado decirle:

-Te Quiero, Flora.

La morena, que ya estaba roja, se sonrojó aún más al escuchar la confesión del joven por el cual ella soñaba despierta.

-Yo también te quiero, Helia.- dijo Flora, tímidamente.

Helia sonrió y la abrazó, girando con ella. Después de aceptar la propuesta que Helia le hizo, el hada esperó a que el chico se alejara lo suficiente para poder entrar a su habitación, la sonrisa que tenía de oreja a oreja se hizo sospechosa para sus amigas a las que ignoró completamente cuando ellas le cuestionaron por su desaparición y la sonrisa que llevaba. Por otra parte, cuando Helia llegó a Fontana Roja, sus amigos estuvieron cuestionándolo por su temprana desaparición, pero él no respondió y los ignoró, para empezar con los poemas que habían empezado a formarse en su mente para su querida y nueva novia.

-Fin-

N.A. Disculpen si está muy empalagoso, fue culpa de la canción. Y una pregunta: ¿De quién les gustaría que hiciera un One-Shot?


End file.
